DJ Series Part 3 - Hooked
by JessTerr
Summary: "Shhh. Do not talk. Just feel." Her voice next to my ear startled me.  "Are you imagining yet? Wondering what is going on? Wanting? Aching?" Who is in charge this time? Or does it matter? What matters? ... Endgame! [One shot kink smut]


A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my previous tales of DJ Pipes. R117, WB79, and Laylor x Vauseman: Muchas gracias for the encouragement of yet another segment. Merry Christmas readers. I hope Santa has made all of your gift dreams come true.

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 notes a segment in Piper's POV.**

* * *

It was soon Saturday night, and the encounter at the gym a few days earlier had done nothing to quench Alex's thirst for the DJ she had laid eyes on several weeks earlier. She had come quite close to slipping her phone number into Pipe's gym bag but decided to not yet yield to the pressures of hetero-normativity. She was rather enjoying this cat and mouse game the two had started, well that Pipes had started. Alex only had lucked upon Pipes' gym and took advantage of the situation.

Alex examined the outfit she had selected the day she had spotted Pipes on the street. Sticking with her trademark black, she had a three quarter sleeve length silk shirt which was cropped enough to leave it un-tucked outside of her pants, strategically showing her silky white stomach when she raised her arms. Black leather pants completed the outfit, hugging all of the curves up Alex's tall, lanky body. She selected a simple pair of black flats which would make it easy to maneuver the dance floor. She _definitely_ planned on dancing tonight. Alex decided to forego her customary straight black hair for longer curls drapped over her chest. Thoughts were twirling in Alex's mind as she put the finishing touches on her high arched eyebrows and emerald green eyes. She'd chosen to go light not severe, changing up her look slightly. She'd even chosen contacts over glasses to make sure her eyes would pop.

When Nicky and Lorna pulled up to Alex's flat and Alex walked up to the car, Nicky let a low whistle go out of the passenger window. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaamn! Someone is looking extra hot tonight. Are you dressed up for someone special?" Nicky wiggled her eyebrows and unlocked the back door. "Get in and let's get to the club."

At Alex's insistence, Nicky had timed their arrival to be during the middle of DJ Pipes' first set. Arriving too early would make her seem anxious while getting there late would not give her ample time to enjoy the woman she was going there to watch.

* * *

Pipes was doing her best to concentrate on spinning for the boys gyrating on the dance floor. It was a battle keeping her eyes on the turntables while trying to watch for the black haired woman who had been frequenting her thoughts and dreams. _I should have made sure she had my fucking number at the gym. You are so dumb Piper, making the same mistake twice._ Pipes had two playlists set for the night, her normal dance music that kept the boys on the floor and the drinks flowing and another set just in case Alex decided to show. She hadn't shown in the past two weeks, but Pipes was hopeful after their gym encounter. Soon Pipes had to turn all of her attention to the music as some complicated transitions were coming up.

A shot and beer were slid into the DJ booth by a server. Pipes broke her concentration on her tunes as she reached down for the drinks. She raised a toast of thanks towards the bartender and froze. Rather than the drink slinger nodding back at her, a totally different Alex was leaning against the bar. Alex dipped her head slightly at the DJ and raised her own shot in a silent toast. It was everything Pipes could do to slam down her shot and not miss a beat of music. Her eyes examined every inch of Alex, taking in the full beauty of her, noticing every slight change in her outfit, her hair, her makeup and even her lack of glasses. A wide smile split Pipes face as she downed part of her beer and leaned back into her tunes. It was now time to transition into the other playlist.

* * *

 _Last night we were off the chain  
_ _You name it we did it, you loved it for sure  
_ _I can't remember her name, but her ass that I remember for sure_

 _Convenient amnesia, remember the good, forget the bad  
_ _Remember the present, forget the past  
_ _She don't get down, then forget to ask her_

 _One life, two worlds  
_ _English, Spanish, one night, two girls_

Tonight was going to be a night for spinning songs probably new to the gay boys but not new to the regular club circuit. Pipes watched and tried to judge the crowd. But honestly she wasn't giving two shits about the boys. Tonight, it was all about Alex.

As soon as Alex downed her beer, she was on the dance floor. This time she ensured that she stayed in full view of the DJ booth. She knew she looked hot, and she was quite aware the DJ was watching her. She leaned over to shout between Nicky and Lorna who were dancing next to her. "I have a feeling I'm going to be in for a long list if this play list continues the way the first song is going!"

* * *

 _You're gonna love this  
_ _You can't touch this  
_ _Cause I'm a bad bitch  
_

 _We hit the elevator right up to the rooftop  
_ _The bass is pumping  
_ _Make me wanna screw the top off  
_ _Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody gonna stop us  
_ _And we'll be kissing anybody that's around us_

At that line, Alex turned her body to face the DJ booth. She slowly shook her head and mouthed, "Not anybody. Me" She smirked then continued her dancing.

DJ Pipes' voice filled the speakers. "Let's let Madonna take us to break. She's a bad bitch boys. See you in a few." The headphones were pulled off, placed on the rack and Pipes made her way down from the sound booth to the bar.

* * *

Alex had made sure that Lorna and Nicky were taking their rest elsewhere. She'd bought them drinks and quickly shooed them away. The bartender handed Alex two bottles of water for Pipes and another beer for herself. Apparently he had gotten the message, too, as he made himself scarce.

Pipes drained the first bottle of water then pulled her hair free from her ponytail and shook her yellow locks loose, covering the designs on the side of her head. Buttoning her shirt, she shivered as Alex placed a light hand on her back. "Hi."

Alex paused a moment. "Hi back. Nice tunes."

"Thanks. I didn't know if you were going to stop by tonight."

"Here I am." Alex reached to push her glasses on top of her head before she remembered that she was not wearing them. "Habit." Her laugh was deep and throaty. "So DJ Pipes."

Pipes looked at Alex. "It's Piper. You can call me Piper if you want."

"Okay Piper. May I kiss you?"

Piper turned her head sideways and looked at Alex. "The almighty Alex is asking permission? Hmmm."

"The almighty Alex? The last time I saw you in here, you made me feel I should be bowing to you."

"Very well the way it should be." Piper burst out laughing. "Of course you can kiss me."

Keeping one hand on Piper's back, Alex gently cupped Piper's chin with the other and pressed her lips into Piper's soft skin.

Piper opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd closed. "Mmmm. Thank you." Her gaze drifted up and down Alex's body. "You look nice tonight. Extra nice."

"What? My workout gear the other day didn't turn you on? That's a surprise." Alex was satisfied with the one kiss as it fulfilled the purpose of letting everyone at the bar know who claimed DJ Pipes. At least for that night. She snaked her arm further around Piper as the pair visited until Piper's break was over.

Piper reluctantly pulled from Alex's grasp, leaned over to kiss her jawbone, and whispered, "Will you be here when I get off?"

Alex's mischievous grin told where she had taken that thought and simply nodded.

As Piper returned to the sound booth, Alex fell back to rest on the bar. _Fuck me._

Nicky and Lorna slammed up against her. "Sooooo? What's going on Alex? Normally you don't come back for seconds." Nicky's teasing was always relentless.

Alex turned to order another round of drinks and stared at Nicky. "Thirds Nichols. Thirds."

"WHAT? Who are you and what have you done with Vause?" Alex just smiled in return. She couldn't help it. She was hooked.

* * *

Alex hurriedly drained her beer once more and headed to the floor as DJ Pipes' voice filled the club. "Madonna took us to break boys. What do you say she bring us back?"

 _It's so hypnotic  
_ _The way he pulls on me  
_ _It's like the force of gravity  
_ _Right up under my feet  
_ _It's so erotic  
_ _This feeling can't be beat  
_ _It's coursing through my whole body  
_ _Feel the heat_

 _…_

 _The room is spinning  
_ _It must be the Tanqueray  
_ _I'm about to go astray  
_ _My inhibition's gone away  
_ _I feel like sinning  
_ _You got me in the zone  
_ _DJ play my favorite song  
_ _Turn me on_

It was all Alex to do to keep from over-analyzing the play list for tonight. _How apropos?_ She danced every song, sometimes with her back to Pipes, sometimes with her eyes glued right on her. Whenever Alex was facing the DJ, she knew she was being watched with utmost scrutiny. Frankly, she found it kind of hot.

* * *

 _Denim jean jacket, pink chucks  
_ _And a mini skirt  
_ _Be your bad habit  
_ _Throw me up against the wall first  
_ _I take advantage of you  
_ _You take advantage of me  
_ _Drink up this bottle of yeah  
_ _And paint your body on me  
_ _Put Your Graffiti On Me_

Alex had her eyes closed and envisioned Pipes the first night at the underground club when she had thrown Alex against the wall. Alex had always been the aggressor and hadn't exactly known what to do. She finally decided to just go with it. _Damn glad I did, too._

* * *

Alex was quickly running out of steam. A glance at her watch told her it was almost last call. Soon Piper's shift would be over and they could get out of here. Her feet and legs were aching as normally she just sat on the sidelines and watched the women come to her. Tonight was different though – fun.

Pipes caught her eye as she turned to wait out the remaining songs sitting at the bar. Pipes held up one finger and mouthed the words, "One more. Dance." The DJ mixed into her last song, a tune unfamiliar to Alex. While the beat was catchy, the first verse did not strike familiarity to Alex's ears. Then realization dawned on her when the chorus hit.

 _She's prettier than I'll ever be  
_ _Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
_ _But there's one thing I gotta say  
_ _She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_

She looked towards the booth to find DJ Pipes slapping hands with some of the gay boys… and Nicky. _Figures. Nicky is probably eating this shit up._ The blonde finally looked at Alex and mouthed, "I can fuck you betta" and grinned.

* * *

Alex finally was able to collapse on a barstool while Piper finished up her work in the booth. She now was friendly with the bartender who offered her another beer. She shook her head and pointed to Pipes who was making her way over. The bartender pulled out two bottles of water. "Thanks." Alex twisted them both open and held one out to Piper, keeping the other for herself. "Pretty interesting song choices tonight there DJ Pipes."

Pipes blushed. "You think?" She chuckled as she added. "I had someone in mind when picking them out."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you?" She leaned over and gave Piper a more proper kiss than earlier. "So I know it won't exactly be an underground club with beats banging in your chest, but I really don't live far from here. Would you like to come over and unwind a little?" _What the fuck. Did I just invite her to my flat?_

Piper said nothing as she grabbed Alex's hand and led her out the back door of the club. "You still know how to ride, right?"

Alex laughed. "Yes, DJ Pipes, I remember the rules."

"No Alex. Ride!" She tossed Alex the car keys. "I don't know where I'm going."

Alex's heart started to pound as she fired up the Harley, feeling the rumble between her legs. "Get on," she shouted at Piper. "Get on and just hold on to me. Don't put your feet down and don't lean." She laughed as Piper jabbed her in her side. Without giving Piper time to respond, she popped the big bike into gear and roared off.

* * *

As Alex turned off the motor and stepped off the bike, Piper snatched the keys from her hands. " **That** is the last time you are ever driving my bike."

Alex threw her head back and let out a roar of laughter. "Come on. You are a pussy driving that power beast. Admit it. The _slight_ increase of speed was an adrenaline rush, wasn't it?"

Piper tried to act sour as she stomped off. Nonetheless, Alex had handled her motorcycle like a dream and the ride was fabulous.

Once in the flat, Alex cradled her phone in the docking station and thumbed through to find the choice playlist. "This may not be heart thumping music, but I bet you can relax here. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Actually I will stick to water. The strangest thing tonight – there was this hot woman at the bar who kept sending me drinks. I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Maybe she was trying to get you intoxicated so she could take advantage of you later."

"Who said I had to be drunk for that?" Piper's quick comebacks were refreshing.

Alex grabbed a few waters from the fridge and slid one of the ice cold bottles down Piper's neck.

"Long day, huh?" Alex continued to stand behind her, placing her hands on Piper's shoulders. Tiredness was evident in Piper's eyes. "You look exhausted."

"I just need to wind down. I'll catch my second wind soon." Alex kissed her shoulder softly and gently rubbed her hands across Piper's shoulders. "Mmmmm," she murmured. "That feels good."

Alex reached down and unbuttoned Piper's outer shirt and slipped it off her shoulders, leaving on the tank and bare skin. She allowed her fingertips to graze across Piper's skin. She ran them from her neck to her shoulders and then down to her arms and her stomach. "Does it feel good?" Alex asked softly. "You are tense. Do you need some attention?" Silence was her answer as she began to gently massage Piper's shoulders. "What do you want Pipes?"

"Kiss my neck." Her voice was barely audible.

Alex slid her hands around to Piper's front and gently turned her head to the side, grazing her lips lightly, kissing, and sucking gently. Abandoning her mouth despite Piper's groan of displeasure, Alex turned her attention to Piper's neck and shoulders, thoroughly covering them with kisses.

"That feels so good," Piper whispered.

"Yes, yes it does." Alex whispered back. Alex came around to the front of the couch and gently pulled Piper to her feet, holding her close. "Come on, let's go relax." For the life of her, Alex could not determine why she felt such compassion towards this woman. She was mesmerized. A one night, well now third night stand no longer interested her. She just wanted Piper to relax.

Alex guided her into the bedroom and gently sat her on the bed. Alex crawled around behind her, straddling her and pulled Piper tightly against her body. Piper leaned against Alex's chest and relaxed into her.

Alex felt the need to kiss her everywhere she could touch, simple affection to ease her stress of the evening's work. Instead she ran her hands down Piper's shoulders to her arms. Grasping her arms, Alex lifted them upwards and inwards so that both of Piper's arms were pulled against Alex's chest. Kissing her again, Alex took Piper's earlobe into her mouth, breathing softly into her ear.

Wriggling around, Piper turned to face Alex, pulling Alex's legs back around her. She quickly grabbed Alex's face, pulling their mouths together, engulfing their souls in a deep kiss. Caught off guard, a moan escaped from Alex's mouth. "Mmm I thought you were stressed Pipes." Alex ran her tongue across Piper's lips as she spoke.

Piper drew Alex's tongue into her mouth sucking. Reaching to touch Alex's chin, Piper opened her mouth further encouraging a deep, very erotic kiss. Unconsciously, Alex moved her hands to Piper's breasts, gently kneading, catching nipples on her fingertips. Alex allowed her to take over her mouth and her mind, enjoying the attention she was giving. When the kiss ended, Piper rested her head on Alex's chest. Quietly Alex held her, cradling her body gently. She could feel the overwhelming tension held in Piper's body slowly melting away.

After a lengthy silence, Piper looked up at Alex, smiling. She looked much calmer and oh, so sweet. She kissed Alex softly and gently inquired. "What's happening here Alex?" Her murmuring was moist heat on Alex's lips.

"I think," Alex crooned, "that I could should you a new meaning of relaxation-with my lips, my tongue, my mouth, my fingers. No more back rooms or shower stalls-just you and me and this." Alex engulfed Piper's mouth with a deep kiss.

Piper uttered a low, growling moan. "You haven't any idea how much I would enjoy that right about now."

"Somehow my dear, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I do indeed enjoy your touch. I have been drawn to you since the moment I saw you in the club. I think I have done nothing else other than think of you.

"Is that why you allow me to flirt with you so?"

"Flirting? Is that what you call our encounters? Honestly, I'm turned on by the passion you so deeply try to hide. And I allow the _flirting_ because you are so beautiful!"

Alex revealed an innermost thought that she didn't realize was going to be uttered out loud. "If it helps, know that I have thought of nothing but you since I first saw you as well. I think I have become to thrive on those thoughts. And now I want to give you the attention that you wholly deserve." Pulling Piper closer into her, she whispered. "Remember our first kiss - when our eyes locked, each of us watching the other, my tongue deeply slipped in between your lips. I watched as your eyes mirrored the fire burning within your soul."

"Go on. I love your talking to me. You stir such feelings in me simply with your words."

Alex rested her hand against Piper's head laying on her chest. "Before that first kiss, in the club, it was so difficult to resist watching you. Much like it is to not kiss you right now."

She turned her head upwards, watching Alex. They both knew what was on the other's mind. Unhurriedly, Alex reached for Piper's hand, grasping it gently and raised it to her lips. Kissing the back of her hand, Alex turned her hand over, kissing her palm. Running her tongue up Piper's fingers, she sucked them gently one by one. Her body was relaxing, yielding even more to Alex's movements. Piper slipped a hand beneath Alex's soft shirt and pressed her moist fingers gently against Alex's nipple that had been hardened with excitement. When Alex removed her hand from Piper's, her fingers grasped at Alex's nipple as if to keep her hand from falling.

Alex began touching, feeling Piper's skin - her breasts - her back - her stomach. Piper's head was lolled back, eyes closed. She sucked her lips into her own mouth, licking her own lips in anticipation, in wanting, in knowing what was coming. Alex scooted forward and moved both women to their feet. Still kissing, gently, lightly, clothes fell to the floor where they stood with no hesitation.

"Such passion you have." Piper's whispers ran shivers down Alex's back.

"You stir the fires." Alex found it hard to locate her voice as it seemed lost in the passion. "By touching me, everywhere."

"You soak in the attention and I love that."

"I have been starved for it, and yours is so good."

Alex wrapped a leg around her waist and slowly leaned forward to that Piper was laying on the bed giving Alex full access to touch her. Full body contact was something they had yet to experience and the sensations leaping between them were like fire. Piper's body was quickly weakening to mush. Alex dropped the full weight of her body atop Piper's and moved her fingers to her hair, rubbing her scalp. The pleasured expression on Piper's face was sufficient evidence of her approval.

A slight rustling escaped from betwixt her lips. "Kiss me." Her hushed tones were hardly audible. Yet Alex conceded to her request and pressed her lips against Piper's. She felt frail beneath Alex, her strength barely increasing as our tongues wrapped around each other. The kiss was almost not erotic as it was relaxing, a jumble of two people melding into one. As slowly as it started, the kiss ended. Alex slowly moved off of Piper, snuggled down beside her, and curled up in her drowsy clutch. And they slept a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper thought she was dreaming. I struggled awake, feeling fogged, almost smothered. As my mind slowly cleared, I was aware of my nakedness as well as the nakedness of the body atop mine. One leg was slipped between mine, and a searing hot, wet fire was sliding down my leg. I felt a trail from where she had started rubbing.

My arms were above me, so I slowly began to move them down to touch the body that was touching me. Perhaps I was still within my mind, sleeping. My arms would not respond, staying relaxed above my head. I turned my head to look, yet all I could see was darkness. I turned to look the other direction, still lightlessness.

Alex must have felt the fear that prickled my skin for her voice was soothing. I felt her lay beside me and whisper in my ear. "Shhh Pipes. It's okay, just feel." When I opened my mouth to call to her, her fingers sealed my lips. "Do not talk. Just feel." I nodded my head.

And then I felt. There were sensations as I had never felt before. Smooth leather cuffs wrapped gently around my wrists, bound to some part of the bed, I assumed. A cloth was over my eyes, blocking out all light. All I could do was lay there and listen. And feel.

I felt her tongue trace down my chest, across my nipples to my belly. I felt her lick to my hips, down my leg, her own juices being lapped off of my skin. My body convulsed in pleasure as she swiftly plunged her tongue into me, then retreating just as fast. Before I could suppress my voice, a whimper escaped from within me. Somehow I knew it hadn't been appropriate for I could no longer feel her. I somehow silenced the remaining cries for her attention as my body ached to feel her again.

Her voice next to my ear startled me. "Are you imagining yet? Wondering what is going on? Wanting? Aching?"

I remembered not to speak and simply nodded my affirmation. Instantly I was rewarded with her hand cupping my breast, thumb and forefinger rubbing my taut nipple. I wondered if she knew the strength of my imagination, my want, my ache.

She kissed me, kissed my neck, pressed into my body. I felt her light finger touches all over my stomach, my inner thighs, and my crotch. Even though I was bound and under no control, I felt myself relent to her. My nipples hardened further, showing my enjoyment, my pleasure.

She buried her head beneath my hair, kissing the spots on the sides of my neck. As soon as I was aware of my wanting for a kiss, her mouth was upon mine, whispering into me, asking me what I wanted. I simply opened my mouth and allowed her to kiss me, without my kissing back. Pure pleasure.

I felt the long curls of her hair against my chest as she bent her head. Fire consumed my crotch as the tip of her tongue met the tip of my nipple. Taking my nipple in her teeth, she toyed with it ... and I could feel the wetness pouring from me.

Her voice was barely audible, so far away. "Gawd I'd feel so good inside of you right now. Don't you agree?" She paused for the slight nod of my head. She knew I wanted to touch her; she could smell my desire. Her voice rumbled against my stomach. "I wonder how long I can last without feeling your wetness."

My body felt electric as she sucked my breast gently, using her fingers to circle my other nipple, just missing it on every pass around. Her heated breathe taunting me. "I want so much to taste you."

I hadn't realized she had moved. Without warning her tongue plunged into me, and I couldn't help the cry that I voiced. She sucked my lips into her mouth and found my clit with her tongue. Although I couldn't see, I knew she was watching my reaction. My heavy breathing, my shivers of delight.

I felt her thrust her tongue as deep as it could go within me, then out - again finding my clit to suck. Her utterances of my sweetness and tenderness only made me hotter. I could feel myself draining down her face as my body spasmed in full orgasm. A scream escaped; thankfully she did not stop as my body convulsed over and over again. Back arched. Crying as my exhausted body collapsed back to the bed. She softly lapped at my still flowing juices, calming my senses, drinking in her pleasure, mesmerized by my taste.

I hadn't realized I had pulled so hard against my restraints until she released my wrists. My arm muscles gave out as my entire body was debilitated. The blindfold was gently removed. Although I could see now, my eyes remained shut.

As quickly as it started, the session ended. She slowly moved off of me, snuggled down by my side, and curled up in my drowsy clutch. And we slept, dreamless, peaceful sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Alex slowly woke up the next morning. Such a warmth rose in her chest when she saw the body lying next to her, blonde hair splayed across the pillow. _She stayed. Fuck. I am so hooked._

* * *

For those of you who don't recognize the song lyrics, they really do have more meaning as a whole and as a dance song than just the snippets I pull. YouTube them and see what you think.


End file.
